


Harry Potter Brings out the Best in Us

by greywolfheir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles, Established Relationship, Grey-Asexual Derek, M/M, sexual discussion but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes things slow and Stiles isn't really sure how to interpret it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firesign.tumblr.com).



> This chapter's really short but I promise the next are longer :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: I started to write this before the season picked up, and I kind of went with the popular headcanon that Beacon = new monster every week, so forgive me for that weirdness. I kept in some things about the new season but lets just call this a canon divergence fic

“Dude, can you _believe_ we’ve been dating for like a year and Derek still hasn’t even kissed me?” Stiles whined to Scott.

“That sounds out of character,” Scott pointed out.

“Exactly! Aren’t I good enough to, I don’t know, be ravished like everyone else? I mean we’ve already said we love each other, what more—“

“Dude, is this necessary?! Especially at a time like this?” Scott ripped off the head of the vampire they’d been fighting and glared at Stiles.

Stiles lowered his wooden stake and gave an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, dude.”

“Stiles, watch out!” Scott yelled, leaping over his friend to attack the next vamp. Stiles figured he should probably pay attention.

 

* * *

 

Later, with all the vampires killed, Scott rode home in Stiles’ jeep, and he continued their conversation.

“Look, Stiles, isn’t it kind of a good thing for you? The not-ravishing?” Scott asked, continuing their conversation from earlier. “I mean, remember when you told me about that time with Heather—“

“Can we not talk about that ever again? Please?” Stiles interrupted.

“It’s not like it’s that big of a deal,” Scott said.

“Of course it’s not that big of a deal to _you_ , Scott. You’re my best friend, and more than that, you’re Mister Accept Everyone No Matter What Flaws They Have.”

“I don’t think it’s a flaw,” Scott pointed out.

“My point exactly!” Stiles yelled. “Now can we change the subject?”

“Fine,” Scott said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “You’re the one who brought it up in the first place.”

Stiles just tightened his hand on the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

The problem was that Stiles didn’t really _want_ to have sex. Like, ever. He’d figured out about it when the whole ordeal with Heather had come about.

At first, he’d been excited because, duh, it’s basically _supposed_ to be every teenage boy’s dream. And then of course, he’d been a little desperate with the whole virgin sacrifice thing. But when everything had settled down, Stiles thought about it and realized sex really wasn’t on the table for him.

It wasn’t that he was scared of it or even disgusted by it. It just didn’t interest him in the slightest and partaking in it was something he really hoped to avoid. He did some research into it, putting names like _asexual_ and _romantic love_ to his feelings, but basically what it boiled down to in the present time was: Stiles was most likely never going to have sex nor want to have sex with Derek Hale, sex-master extraordinaire.

Anyone under the sun would kill to have him in every sense of the word. And as far as Stiles knew, Derek was looking forward to it, and he wasn’t really sure how to tell Derek that it just wasn’t going to happen. If he did, Derek might even break up with him—if not right away, then later on, because honestly, who can have a future with a person who refuses to do the one thing that makes a relationship a _relationship_? It scared the hell out of Stiles


	2. Two

Stiles had been asleep when Derek climbed through his window. The werewolf was weak, so instead of shaking his boyfriend awake, he simply fell on top of him. Stiles jerked awake, flailing for a second before realizing what was going on.

“Der—what—how did you--?” Then Stiles felt a warm liquid seeping through his blankets. He was alert immediately. “Derek are you bleeding?!”

Derek grunted and tried to stand up again, only to fall on the floor.

Stiles leaped out of bed and snapped on his lights. Before turning around, he closed his eyes and muttered, “Please be a dream, please be a dream, _please be a dream_.”

“Stiles, ‘m sorry,” Derek muttered from the floor. “I wasn’t thinking, I’ll leave.”

Stiles turned around to see Derek’s feeble attempt to stand up. His arms shook for a second and then collapsed. Stiles ran over and helped Derek sit up, saying, “I don’t think you’re going anywhere fast. What the hell happened to you? Why aren’t you bleeding?”

“Cuts too deep. Lost a lot of blood,” Derek panted, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you go to a hospital?” Worry was making Stiles’ voice rise up an octave. He ran a hand through Derek’s hair, which actually calmed him down a bit.

Stiles felt Derek’s head shake against his shoulder. “Healing too fast.”

Stiles pulled back to put their foreheads together. “You think you can help me put you in bed?”

Derek nodded, and tried his best when Stiles lifted him to a standing position. Then it was only a few awkward shuffles and letting Derek into the bed. Stiles would like to say it had been gentle but he honestly just let the werewolf fall, and Derek actually hit his head against the wall.

“My hero,” Derek couldn’t help but grumble. Stiles was just happy to see the smile on Derek’s face.

“Always at your service,” Stiles said with a bow. “Shall I get the first aid kit, princess?”

“Asshole,” Derek said with a breathy laugh.

Stiles blew him a kiss before leaving. He snuck down the hall as quietly as he could. Of _course_ Derek would break into his room the night Stiles’ dad _wasn’t_ on night shift. Luckily Stiles made it to the bathroom and back without a disturbance.

Derek looked pale and very close to unconsciousness when Stiles came back, so Stiles simply got to work. He focused on the injuries and let out a low whistle. It looked pretty bad. There were claw marks across his chest, just a hair away from internal organs. His legs had cuts all the way to the bone, and it looked like there was a bite mark on his shoulder. Stiles had seen Derek beaten up pretty bad, but this…

“Derek,” Stiles breathed. “What the hell happened?”

Derek sighed as Stiles put a soothingly cool cloth near one of the wounds to clean the blood. He swallowed before saying. “There-there was a pack that invaded. Following the Beacon.”

Stiles looked up from his scrubbing to gasp at Derek. “Another werewolf pack? Was someone with you?”

Derek shook his head. “I was the only one patrolling.”

“You didn’t think to call anyone?” Stiles asked, cleaning the wounds again with a frown on his face.

“Didn’t need to. Left when they realized they’d crossed into another pack’s territory.”

Stiles finished cleaning and set to work stitching. “What if they hadn’t cared?”

Derek shrugged. “They did.”

Stiles pulled the string extremely hard at that statement.

“You can break the string doing it like that,” Derek said softly.

“Does it hurt?” Stiles asked, not looking up.

“Not really.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Something wrong Stiles?”

“Oh nothing,” Stiles said as he yanked the string upward again. “Just healing my werewolf boyfriend for the thousandth time. Trying to pretend I don’t fear for his life every time he’s away. Trying not to punch him for forgetting that he’s got someone who actually cares if he dies.”

Derek reached out a hand to stop Stiles’ hand from his frantic stitching. He used the other to cradle Stiles’ head before he said, “Stiles, you know it’s not like that.”

Stiles sighed heavily. “You and Scott both, you’re so self-sacrificing, like you think I’d prefer you dead over letting me get hurt. Like, I get why, and I love you both for it, but what if one day, you do something stupid like this and you don’t come back? How do you think I’ll feel then, knowing that you’re dead and we haven’t even kissed—“

Stiles stopped, eyes wide, but it was too late. Derek was looking at him with that puppy-eyed concern.

“Stiles—“

Stiles shook his head and finished the last stitch, tying it off. “No, just forget I said that. It’s not really important.”

“Of course it is,” Derek said, trying to touch Stiles’ face again, but the teenager pulled back.

“I’m just going to go get you some food,” Stiles said. “That should help get your blood back.”

“Stiles, wait!” Derek called, but he’d already left.

Stiles got downstairs before he hit himself on the head. _Stupid_. Why did he have to say that? Now he looked needy, and he totally wasn’t! But honestly, who hasn’t kissed after their first couple of dates, let alone after a _year_? Stiles just really wanted to kiss his boyfriend, was that too hard to ask? But this was a terrible way to go about it. Stiles groaned and just took the food upstairs, bracing himself for whatever Derek was going to throw at him.

Derek didn’t do anything at first, simply took the food and ate it like he hadn’t eaten in years. Stiles sat in his desk chair for a while, trying to keep a happy face on.

“You should go to sleep,” Derek said softly, on his fifth slice of pizza.

“So you can sneak out and try to kill yourself again?” Stiles muttered. He hated himself, but he really couldn’t help it.

“You’re still angry at me?” Derek asked.

“No, I just know you.”

Derek sighed. “I promise I won’t leave tonight, okay?”

After a moment of hesitation, Stiles climbed in bed next to Derek and faced the wall. He tried to sleep, really, but the million thoughts floating through his head wouldn’t let him, so he just glared at the wall instead. He felt the bed tilt as Derek put the pizza box on the ground.

Stiles thought he was going to get up and turn off the light next, but instead, he just whispered softly, “I’m scared.”

It was so quiet, Stiles didn’t think he was supposed to have heard, but he twisted around to face Derek anyway.

“I’m scared to push our relationship further,” Derek continued, not looking down. In a softer voice he added, “I haven’t exactly had the best experience with relationships.”

“I’m not going to betray you or anything, Derek,” Stiles pointed out, sitting up.

“I know, I trust you more than anyone.” Derek turned to look at Stiles. “And that’s exactly what the problem is.”

“I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

“Because you’re _perfect_ , Stiles,” Derek said. “You’re good for me, and I trust you and I love you, but that just means I can’t risk losing you. If I screw this up at all, I’ll be losing the person who matters most to me.”

Stiles put a hand on top of Derek’s, silent for a moment. Then he put on a small smile. “No pressure, right?”

Derek didn’t smile back. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles sighed and shifted closer to Derek. “Look, I get it, and I’m actually really flattered. But dude, I love you. A crappy first kiss isn’t going to run me off. Just don’t feel obligated to just because I’m an idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“You _are_ an idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut,” Derek agreed.

“See? What did I tell you?” Stiles said. He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed though. He’d almost thought Derek was going to--

“But that’s not the reason why I’m about to kiss you,” Derek finished.

“Wait what?“ Stiles stopped talking when Derek surged forward and captured his lips. He tensed at first but once he realized what was happening, his heart almost burst out of his chest. Derek was kissing him, it was _actually_ happening. Stiles would have slapped himself to see if he was dreaming except he could feel Derek’s lips against his so vividly, there was no way he was imagining this. The stubble against his lips was everything he’d ever wanted and more. Derek pulled back but Stiles was too distracted by his bliss to chase his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“That was…amazing,” he breathed.

Derek simply nodded, resting his forehead on Stiles’

“I vote we do that _way_ more often,” Stiles added. “Starting now.”

Stiles knew his kiss wasn’t nearly as good as Derek’s, but he still felt the werewolf respond to it as much as he had, reaching up to bury one hand in his hair, the other pulling him closer by the waist. Stiles just clutched Derek’s shoulders like he was a life boat.

They continued kissing and Derek slowly pushed Stiles back down until he was above the teenager, with Stiles’ arms pinned above his head. His next kiss was gentler and slower than the rest, which Stiles didn’t think was possible since they’d all been slow and soft. Regardless, Stiles liked this one the best. He felt himself melting until he felt like putty.  It was a nice feeling right up until Derek started trailing his fingers down Stiles’ arms and down his chest. Stiles tensed as Derek kept going towards uncomfortable territory, and Derek felt it.

“Something wrong?” he asked huskily.

“It’s nothing, I just—“

“Shhh!” Derek interrupted, his head snapping up. After a second, though, he relaxed. “Your dad just went to the bathroom. I thought he’d heard something.” Derek sat back, getting off of Stiles. “We should both get some sleep anyway.”

Stiles wanted to protest, but he was honestly just too relieved he didn’t have to explain himself. He was mentally kicking himself. He should have expected something like that to happen. It was _Derek_ , and it was what they were supposed to do. Unless they set boundaries, which Stiles _should_ have done so much earlier. _Ugh!_

Stiles stifled his anger at himself, though and shuffled to the side to let Derek get under the covers next to him. When Derek got comfortable, Stiles curled up to him, resting a head on his chest and throwing an arm across his abdomen, careful of the wounds. They almost looked healed, though, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

“Promise you won’t go out and get yourself hurt again?” Stiles asked.

“Promise,” Derek replied, wrapping an arm around Stiles and squeezing him tight. “Though, if things like this happen every time I get hurt, I might have to rethink it.

 “That was a one-time deal,” Stiles joked.

Derek just smiled and brought Stiles closer. “Okay, then I promise for real.”

Stiles grinned back and buried his head back down on Derek’s chest. He decided to ignore that awkward ending and to relish in the memories of the kisses, trying to play them on repeat. Honestly, though it had been an emotional night and he was drained. He was out almost immediately.

The next morning, Stiles woke up and slowly remembered what had happened the night before. When it all came back, he grinned to himself for a second before he realized he didn’t feel a body next to him. Stiles was almost disappointed until he rolled over and felt a piece of paper crinkle under his head.

It was a note from Derek that read:

_Stiles,_

_Didn’t want your dad to find us like this. I wish I could have been with you when you woke up._

_I love you,_

_Derek_

Stiles grinned and put the note on his desk. He was about to get up when his phone started ringing. It was his dad.

“Hey dad, something wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Oh nothing, just a son who had blood all over his bed this morning,” Sherriff Stilinski said in a strained voice.

Stiles groaned. So much for hiding this from his dad.

“Now are you going to tell me what happened, or am I just going to have to assume that you’ve suddenly developed really bad periods?”

“Yeah, about that…you should probably stop and get me some tampons on the way home.”

“Stiles!”

Stiles groaned again. Sometimes, having a caring father had its downsides.


	3. Three

“Never?!” Stiles exclaimed. “As in, never _ever_?

“Yes, Stiles, is that such a hard concept?” Derek sighed.

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed. “How can you have _never_ heard of Harry Potter in your life?”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize it was a requirement for life,” Derek said sarcastically.

“Well, it is!” Stiles exclaimed seriously. “So we’re going to watch it—every single movie—this weekend, and you’re going to love them, and then you’re going to read the books and love them even more.”

Stiles walked away as if the discussion was over.

“And what if I don’t like them?” Derek called through the doorway. “Are you going to break up with me?”

“I might!” Stiles yelled back.

The conversation had started when Stiles insisted that Derek had to be a fan of something because apparently, everyone is a fan of at least one thing—a book, a movie, a TV show, _something_. He’d asked Derek about everything, getting negative answers. Then he’d mentioned Harry Potter and gotten a confused head tilt.

And that is how Derek found himself in the loft on a weekend evening watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_. Then again, he was cuddled up with his boyfriend, who was smiling like it was Christmas so it was all worth it. Then _again_ , every time he tried to bury his nose in the teenager’s hair or kiss him, he’d get shoved away and told to pay attention. Derek accepted his fate and actually paid attention to the movie.

At the end, Derek’s one comment was, “I felt like I just watched a kid’s movie. This is a famous franchise?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. “ _Yes_ , it’s a famous franchise because you were _supposed_ to watch this movie when you were their age and then grow up with the characters.”

“Then how am I supposed to get the same effect?”

“You won’t get _that_ effect, but you’ll still like the characters,” Stiles said. “Or, at least, you _should_.”

The look Stiles gave Derek then was so threatening, Derek was starting to genuinely be concerned that if he didn’t like this series, he was going to lose his boyfriend. So when Stiles slipped _The Chamber of Secrets_ in, he forced himself to pay attention.

“Wait, so…that diary…was a thing called a horcrux? And there are seven of them?”

“Well, you’re not really supposed to know until the sixth movie,” Stiles relented.

“And you’re telling me now because…?”

“Because you were starting to think it’s stupid.”

“No I wasn’t. I liked it,” Derek said truthfully. Figuring out the mystery had been pretty intriguing. And if it got a huge smile out of Stiles, it was definitely worth it. “Now can you put the next one in?”

After putting the disc in, Stiles nearly leaped on Derek out of happiness. He flailed a little bit, saying, “I told you you would like it!”

Derek rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hold back his smile.

Unfortunately, near the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban, Stiles crashed. To be fair, they had started pretty late. Derek paused the movie and stood up, bringing Stiles with him. Stiles mumbled and leaned towards Derek’s chest but didn’t really wake up. Derek brought Stiles all the way up the stairs to the bedroom and tucked him in. In any other case, Derek would have driven Stiles home, but he’d found out that the Sherriff was surprisingly okay with it.

What Derek didn’t know was that after the incident with the blood in Stiles’ bed, the two of them had a very long conversation about setting boundaries. Stiles told his dad about his asexuality, and the Sherriff took it really well. He didn’t laugh or think Stiles was joking. That was probably because his son had never looked so scared and serious in his life since his mother had died, but Stiles didn’t know that. Besides, the Sherriff had seen Derek with Stiles, noticing the way the werewolf seemed just as if not—Mr. Stilinski shuddered to admit it— _more_ than the Sherriff. Despite Derek’s past, the Sherriff trusted Derek.

In the present, Derek, debated following Stiles or finishing the last few minutes of the _Prisoner of Azkaban_. In the end Derek chose the latter, then crawled into bed with Stiles. Within minutes, Stiles was completely tangled with Derek. Derek wasn’t even sure how it happened, just one minute he was on his side of the bed, and the next, he had a leg wrapped around his, an arm curled around his stomach, and a head tucked in his shoulder. Still, Derek wasn’t complaining.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up before Derek. He was confused about where he was for a second, then a little scared because he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there. After checking his body—yep, clothes were on—and trying hard to remember, he realized he must have fallen asleep during Harry Potter. Stiles relaxed and rested his chin on Derek’s chest, watching his boyfriend sleep.

After a while, he realized this was the second time they’d slept in each other’s beds and they still hadn’t had sex. Derek wasn’t really asking for it either. It was practically a miracle. Or maybe it was Derek just being his perfect self.

It was bad—or possibly good –timing on Derek’s part to wake up in the middle of that though.

“Morning,” Derek murmured sleepily.

“I love you,” Stiles burst out. He wanted to regret it but he really, really didn’t.

“Um, love you too,” Derek said, stretching a little. “How long have you been staring at me?”

“Not very long,” Stiles said, rolling over and getting out of bed. “Anyway, we should make breakfast and then watch more Harry Potter.”

Derek groaned.

“Oh shut up, you totally love it,” Stiles said, going over to the doorway.

They ate their cereal while watching the _Goblet of Fire_ , with Stiles stretched out on the couch, his legs resting on Derek’s lap. By the end of it, Derek had mimicked Stiles so that they ended up with their legs sprawled out on top of each other. Just as the third task of the Triwizard tournament had started, though, they got a visitor.

“Scott, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked as his best friend walked opened the door.

“I was bored and your dad said you’d be here,” Scott said with a shrug as he walked towards them. He looked at the screen and made the connection immediately. “Harry Potter marathon?”

“Yup! This guy,” Stiles kicked Derek’s thigh, “has never heard of Harry Potter.”

Scott looked surprised and almost even offended. “No way.”

“Says the guy who _still_ hasn’t watched Star Wars,” Stiles pointed out. He felt he should at least try to defend his boyfriend.

Scott shrugged it off. “Mind if I join you?”

“You’ve already interrupted, so why not?” Derek muttered.

Stiles kicked him again. “Just don’t spoil anything.”

“Not a word,” Scott said, dropping to the floor near the couch.

They watched the maze scene turn into the graveyard scene and Derek was suddenly _very_ intrigued. So this was where it got good, then? The movie ended then and this time it was Derek who leaped up to change it to the next one. Derek noticed Stiles’ smug face when he turned back around and returned to the couch. Before they could start it, though, the door to the loft opened again, this time with Isaac, Allison, and Lydia entering. Stiles and Derek simultaneously turned their heads to look at Scott.

“What?” Scott asked. “They asked where I was and I told them.”

Derek looked to Stiles, who shrugged.

“I came when I heard there was a Harry Potter marathon,” Lydia said cheerily, looking at the screen. “And you’re on the fifth movie already?”

“Stiles and Derek apparently started it last night,” Scott answered. He got a smack in the head for that from Stiles. “What did I say?”

“How about none of you say anything for the next two and a half hours?” Derek said threateningly.

“Yeah, what he said,” Stiles seconded.

Everyone looked like they had something to say to those comments but they also wanted to get the movie started, so they shut up while Derek hit play. Throughout the entire thing, Allison sat between Scott and Isaac, and if she noticed the glares being thrown across her, she didn’t mention it. Lydia ignored this as well, focused completely on the movie. Stiles, meanwhile, had started inching closer to Derek so that by the end, he was yet again in Derek’s lap, enveloped in the werewolf’s arms while Derek got to bury his head in Stiles’ hair.

“The movie’s over. You should probably go change it,” Stiles said in a low voice when the credits rolled. He turned his head to nuzzle Derek’s collar bone.

“I seem to be weighed down by a scrawny teenager at the moment,” Derek pointed out.

“And I seem to be pinned down by a grumpy werewolf,” Stiles countered, planting a kiss on the base of Derek’s neck.

Lydia, too impatient to let the love birds make a decision, leaped up instead to change the disc. Meanwhile, Isaac watched the interaction with a sort of confused interest.

“You guys have really sped up your relationship haven’t you?” he noted.

Isaac got a smack in the head from Scott and a glare from Derek.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked before Derek could stop him

“Well, last week you guys hadn’t even kissed and now you’re having ‘sleepovers,’” Isaac said, this time avoiding Scott’s hand.

Stiles flushed a dark read as soon as the meaning clicked in his head. He gave Derek a sheepish glance, but his boyfriend was too busy glaring at Isaac. He looked like he was about to say something but Lydia interrupted.

“Oh look, there’s a movie playing! What are we all supposed to do when a movie’s playing?”

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the screen at her threatening tone. They all knew not to get in between Lydia and anything Harry Potter.

Stiles couldn’t focus on the movie, though, too focused on what Isaac had said. Granted, he and Derek had been taking it slow earlier on, but they both gave their explanations for it, so, logically, they _should_ feel liberated to dive right into…other stuff. After all, that’s the path that Scott took with Allison, Lydia took with Jackson, and pretty much every teenager ever. Except Stiles. Stiles, who was the worst boyfriend ever holding back like this.  

Derek must have noticed Stiles’ tension because he started slowly massaging his boyfriend’s arms and held him tighter. Stiles could have cried. To ruin a relationship like theirs over a lack of sex would be terrible. Don’t normal people lose relationships because of an _overabundance_ of sex? With multiple people?

Stiles was so caught up in his thoughts, he nearly didn’t notice everyone trickle out of the loft. He did notice that Allison dragged Lydia with her because apparently, Lydia was supposed to be helping Allison practice…or something. By the end of Deathly Hallows Part Two, it was just Stiles and Derek again. Stiles plastered on a smile and turned to Derek.

“So what did you think of Harry Potter?” he asked, feigning excitement. It was a common occurrence for him, so he thought he pulled it off pretty well.

Derek thought about it for a second. “Well it was way more interesting than Lord of the Rings.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m still mad at you for that.”

“What, for having good taste?” Derek said defensively. “Anyway, the last two were pretty good, but I think I’ll have to read the books to make any sense of it.”

“So you’re saying you’ll read the books then?”

“I kind of have to don’t I?”

Stiles let out a victory cheer and planted a kiss on Derek’s lips. “I told you they’re awesome.”

“Only you would interpret that in a positive sense.”

“Yet another reason why you love me.”

“Unfortunately,” Derek sighed. He leaned forward to kiss Stiles back anyway. When he pulled back, though, he was suddenly a lot more serious. “You were pretty tense today. Is everything okay?”

“Oh that?” Stiles said, faking nonchalance. “You do realize after the fourth movie things get a little more intense, right? Were you watching them?”

“I was a little too busy watching you _not_ watch them,” Derek said, not letting Stiles get away with this one.

“Can we just put that aside for like, five minutes?” Stiles said, kissing Derek again. “Or ten or twenty?”

Derek seemed to agree to it when he didn’t protest against Stiles’ kisses. In fact, he responded pretty enthusiastically. Stiles had his arms thrown over Derek’s shoulders, one hair twisting the hair on the back of his head. Derek was gently pushing him down to lie flat on the couch until it was almost a repeat of the day they first kissed. And just like that day, Derek’s hands started trailing to places they shouldn’t, except this time, they went towards the buttons of Stiles’ flannel shirt. In that moment, Stiles made a decision: he wasn’t going to lose his relationship with the man he loved because of some petty disinclination towards sex. Because he really did love Derek, and if that’s what it took to keep him, then it really wasn’t that big of a deal.

With that decided, Stiles let Derek unbutton his shirt, and figured he should probably contribute something, too. So, with a firm resolve, he slid his hands under Derek’s shirt, fully prepared to rip it off like he knew what he was doing.

At the contact though, Derek pulled back suddenly. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles lied.

“You don’t want to talk about it first?” Derek said.

“Do we really need to talk about _everything_? I mean, most people just kind of go for it,” Stiles said, laughing nervously. He was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that Derek basically had him pinned to the sofa.

“We’re not most people,” Derek said bluntly. That threw Stiles completely off, which was probably what caused the proceeding word-vomit.

“Ha, yeah that’s actually pretty true, since you’re a werewolf and I’m—okay, so the truth is, I’m—well, the word for it is asexual, but not like the whole creating your own offspring by yourself, that would be weird…though admittedly not the weirdest thing we’ve seen. But um yeah, anyway it basically means that Idontwanttoeverhavesex.” Stiles winced when he said it, not willing to see Derek’s reaction.

“I don’t know why you’re so scared, Stiles,” Derek said softly. “I already knew that.”

Well that was unexpected. Stiles’ eyes flew open. “You did? How long have you known that?”

Derek shrugged and sat back, letting Stiles sit up. “Well I guess I didn’t really know for sure but that night we had our first kiss, you were acting a little strange, and I wasn’t really sure what it meant but I had an idea. And then when Isaac brought it up, you sort of shut down and that pretty much made it obvious.”

“If you knew, then, what was this all about?” Stiles said, pointing to his shirt.

“I said I had an idea,” Derek said.

“So…this was all a plan to get me to come out to you?” Stiles demanded.

Derek shrugged and nodded.

“You asshole!” Stiles exclaimed shoving Derek.

“I stopped before it got too far, didn’t I?” Derek protested. “You almost tricked me into thinking I was wrong though, you idiot. Why the hell did you start taking my shirt off?”

“I thought you’d…”Stiles was almost more scared to admit this over admitting being asexual. “Well, I don’t know, I assumed you kind of went into relationships expecting lots of sex, and if I told you…I thought you might break up with me.”

“You thought I would break up with you?” Derek repeated. He grabbed Stiles’ face suddenly, forcing the teenager to look at him. “Stiles, how many times have I told you I loved you? And besides that, who would I sit through a Harry Potter movie marathon for?” Stiles swallowed as the reality sank in. “I’m almost offended you thought I was only in this for sex.”

“But what about in the future?” Stiles asked in a whisper. “Like, I’ve heard most people crave it and need it. I can’t ever—“

“I’m not one of those people,” Derek assured him. “You just let me know when things get uncomfortable for you, and we’ll back off.”

“But what about your other…experiences?“

“Kate and Jennifer?” Derek asked, his eyebrows going up. “They instigated it. Paige and I never did end up—well, you know.”

Stiles hated having to bring up Derek’s exes. It always made the werewolf look so angry. But that was an interesting development. “So you’re saying…you never really cared either way?”

Derek shrugged. “It’s what you’re supposed to do in a relationship right?”

Stiles couldn’t help but crack a grin. “I think there are a lot of over-protective parents scandalized by that question. Not to mention a few old ladies.”

“Does that make you an old lady?” Derek asked.

“Hey, that was uncalled for!” Stiles cried.

“I know,” Derek said. He leaned forward and gave Stiles a long, gentle kiss and then added in a low voice, “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“That was also uncalled for,” Stiles said, breathlessly. “But I think I’ll let it slide.”

Derek smirked and almost responded but Stiles wasn’t done.

“As long as after reading Harry Potter you let me show you Doctor Who.”

“Hmm,” Derek said, slowly carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair, pretending to think about the proposition. “So either I have to watch another one of your crappy shows or I get kicked out of your good graces. Is that right?”

“Calling it crappy means you have to watch Classic Who.” Stiles was proud of still being able to come up with witty responses despite the fact that Derek had started to trail his lips along Stiles’ neck in a way that should most certainly be illegal.

 “And what if I choose not to watch either? Do I have to stop doing this? Because that would be _absolutely, horrendously, awful_.” The last couple of words were accented by short but painstakingly careful kisses on his lips. When Stiles tried to keep the kiss going, Derek would pull away and out of reach.  

“Okay fine, you win!” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s face and shoving their lips together. Derek grinned against his lips but Stiles ignored his loss. Kissing was most certainly the better option.

In the end, of course, Derek did watch Doctor Who, including the classics. In a turn of events neither of them would have predicted, he liked it better than Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! As an ace myself, I was so happy that firesighn gave me a prompt involving at least one asexual character. Because I got so excited about it, though, I wrote 24 page fic. Obviously, I cut down a lot, leaving out what wasn't relevant. Buuuuut I kind of liked those parts so I might turn them into little drabbles or companion pieces that seem irrelevant but are technically in this "universe". We shall see. For now, I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
